The Nightmare Before Christmas 2: The Pumpkin Princess
by gussygus28
Summary: 17 years after the defeat of Oogie Boogie, Jack and Sally had a child created by Dr. Victor Finkelstein, named Jaycee Annabelle Skellington. When she turned 16, she got bored of Halloween, just like her father was many years ago. But then, she discovers Christmas Town and wanted to take Christmas for herself. Will Jack be able to stop her in time or will Christmas be ruined again?
1. Halloween Night

_**NARRATOR:** 'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems_  
 _In a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams._  
 _For the story that you are about to be told_  
 _Began with the holiday worlds of old._

 _Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from._  
 _If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun._  
 _For holidays are the result of much fuss_  
 _And hard work for the worlds that create them for us._  
 _Well, you see now, quite simply that's all that they do-_  
 _Making one unique holiday, especially for you._  
 _But once, after the calamity ever so great, another occurred_  
 _When two holidays once again met by mistake._

* * *

A light appears in the dark as paper floats around in the wind. That light happens to be a pumpkin-headed scarecrow with short red hair and a sign that says "Halloween Town".

* * *

 **THIS IS HALLOWEEN**

CORPSE CHOURS  
 _Boo!_

SHADOW

 _Boys and girls of every age_  
 _Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_  
SIAMESE SHADOW  
 _Come with us and you will see_  
 _This, our town of Halloween_  
PUMPKIN PATCH CHORUS  
 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
 _Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

GHOSTS

 _This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_  
 _Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of_  
 _fright_  
 _It's our town, everybody scream_  
 _In this town of Halloween_

BOY UNDER BED  
 _I am the one hiding under your bed_  
 _Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

BOY UNDER THE STAIRS  
 _I am the one hiding under your stairs_  
 _Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

CORPSE CHORUS  
 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_  
VAMPIRES  
 _In this town we call home_  
 _Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

MIA  
 _In this town, don't we love it now?_  
 _Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_  
CORPSE CHORUS  
 _Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_  
 _Something's waiting now to pounce, and how_  
 _you'll scream_

HARLEQUIN DEMON JR., WOLFBOY,  
AND MELTING BOY  
 _Scream! This is Halloween_  
 _Red 'n' black, slimy green_

WOLFBOY  
 _Aren't you scared?_

WITCHES  
 _Well, that's just fine_  
 _Say it once, say it twice_  
 _Take the chance and roll the dice_  
 _Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

HANGING TREE JR.  
 _Everybody scream, everybody scream_

HANGED MEN  
 _In our town of Halloween_  
CLOWN JR.  
 _I am the clown with the tear-away face_  
 _Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

SECOND GHOUL  
 _I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_  
 _I am the wind blowing through your hair_  
DARCY BOOGIE SHADOW  
 _I am the shadow on the moon at night_  
 _Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

CORPSE CHORUS  
 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

CHILD CORPSE TRIO  
 _Tender lump lings everywhere_  
 _Life's no fun without a good scare_  
PARENT CORPSES  
 _That's our job, but we're not mean_  
 _in our town of Halloween_

CORPSE CHORUS  
 _In this town_

MIA  
 _Don't we love it now?_

MIA WITH CORPSE CHORUS  
 _Everyone's waiting for the next surprise_

CORPSE CHORUS  
 _Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_  
 _And scream like a banshee_  
 _Make you jump out of your skin_  
 _This is Halloween, everybody scream_  
 _Won't ya please make way for a very special_  
 _family_  
 _Our man jack is king of the pumpkin patch_  
 _Everyone hail to the Pumpkin Fam now,,_

EVERYONE  
 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

CORPSE CHILD TRIO  
 _In this town we call home_  
 _Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

EVERYONE  
 _La, la, la, la-la la, la, la, la-la la, la, la, la-la la, la-la la, Wheeeeeee!_

* * *

During the grand finale, Jack and Sally was with the pumpkin-head scarecrow as it moved by itself and ate one of the firetorches, flaming itself. It then jumped off the horse and dived into the water fountain. It then ascends out of the fountain in a completely form: it has a skull face like Jack, its hair has gotten longer, it has a black bow on top of its head. It wears a web dress with a spider bow tie. This was none other than Jack and Sally's daughter, Jaycee Annabelle Skellington, The Pumpkin Princess. She was created by Dr. Victor Finkelstein and is 16 years old.

As the song ended, everyone clapped, cheered and laughed.

"It's Over!" cheered Clown Jr., The Clown with the Tearaway Face's son.

"We did it!" said Little Behemoth, Behemoth's son.

"Wasn't that terrifying?" asked the Wolfboy, the Wolfman's son.

"What a night!" exclaimed Lil' Hyde, Mr. Hyde's son.

"Great Halloween, everybody!" said Mia, The Mayor's 11 year old daughter.

"I believe it was our most horrible _yet!_ Thank you, _everyone!_ " Said Jaycee, as she steps out of the fountain.

"No! Thanks to _you_ , Jaycee! Without you and father-"

"Not at all, Mia!"

Jack and Sally watched as the citizens of Halloween Town gave their daughter compliments about tonight's Halloween.

Sally sighed. "We have a scary daughter."

"Yes. Yes we do." Jack agreed.

Dr. Finkelstein appears.

"I'm very proud of her." said Finkelstein.

"And it's all thanks to you, Doctor." said Jack.

Jaycee backs away as everyone gets too close to her.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you very much!" said Jaycee as she backs away.

" **Hold it! We haven't even given out our prizes yet.** " Mia said taking on the megaphone.

While Mia gave prizes to everybody, Jaycee escapes and sighs as she walks unhappily. Jack sees her.

"I'll be back" Jack said as he goes to follow Jaycee.

Jaycee walks past the band and gives one of the members change.

"Nice work, bone girl." the member said.

Jaycee sighed "Yeah, I guess so. Just like last year. And year before that. And the one before that."


	2. Bored of Halloween

Jack runs to the Hanging Tree as he follows Jaycee.

"Hanging Tree, have you seen Jaycee?" Jack said.

"Yes. She went to Spiral Hill." The Hanging Tree said as he and his Hanging Men pointed to where Jaycee went.

"Thanks!" Jack said as he continues to follow Jaycee.

When Jack makes it to Spiral Hill, he sees Jaycee wandering in the graveyard and calling Zero, the ghost dog he owned since he was a boy, out of his grave. Then she began to sing...

* * *

 **JAYCEE'S LAMENT**

There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best

 _For my talents are renowned far and wide_

 _When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night_

 _I excel without ever even trying_

 _With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms_

 _I have seen grown women give out a shriek_

 _With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan_

 _I have swept the very bravest off their feet_

 _Yet year after year, it's the same routine_

 _And I grow so weary of the sound of screams_

 _And I, Jaycee, The Pumpkin Princess_

 _Have grown so tired of the same old fashion_

 _Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones_

 _An emptiness began to grow_

 _There's something out there, far from my home_

 _A longing that I've never known_

 _I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light_

 _And I'll scare you right out of your pants_

 _To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Madam Unlucky_

 _And I'm known throughout England and France_

 _And since I am not dead, I can't take off my head_

 _To recite Shakespearean quotations_

 _Still, No animal nor man can scream like I can_

 _With the fury of my recitations_

 _But who here would ever understand_

 _That the Pumpkin Princess with the skeleton grin_

 _Would tire of her crown, if they only understood_

 _She'd give it all up if she only could_

 _Oh, there's an empty place in my bones_

 _That calls out for something unknown_

 _The fame and praise come year after year_

 _Does nothing for these empty tears_...

* * *

Jaycee leaves after she was done singing.

"Jaycee... I-I know how you feel." Jack said after Jaycee left.

Jack climes up to the top of Spiral Hill thinking about how bored Jaycee was. She was exactly bored like he was 18 years ago. Zero was heard barking as he went to Jack. "Not now, Zero. I gotta go." Jack said as he went back home.

* * *

"Great Halloween, Jack. I'm so proud of Jaycee, I... Huh? Where _is_ Jaycee?" Sally asked as she was wandering where Jaycee was.

"Sally, there's something I've got to tell you." Jack said.

* * *

Zero was heard barking as Jaycee was walking.

"Not now, Zero. I'm not in the mood." Jaycee said as she continued walking.

Zero kept begging her to play Fetch.

Jaycee groaned "Fine. Here you go, boy."

She then throws the boomerang so Zero could fetch it. But when Zero fetched it, she continued walking, which made Zero whimper a little.

* * *

"Aw. Poor Jaycee. I hope she turns up soon." Sally said sadly.

"That's the point. She probably won't turn up." Jack said.

"We might have to follow her." Sally said.

"That's what I was thinking." Jack agreed.

The two then leave the house to follow their daughter.


	3. Long Flashback

The day has came to an end as Jack and Sally continue to follow Jaycee.

"Sally... It's getting late." Jack yawned.

"Yeah. we should... get some rest." Sally replied as the two started to fall asleep.

 _A long flashback begins..._

* * *

 ** _NARRATOR:_** _If you're wondering what's going on, let me tell you how it all begun..._

* * *

 **17 YEARS AGO AFTER OOGIE'S DEFEAT**

* * *

 _In the Town Hall, everyone was in suits watching the couple getting married on the stage. The Mayor was making a speech for Jack Skellington and Sally. Jack was wearing a white suit with his black cat-winged bow tie with white highlights in it. Sally was wearing a beautiful gray and white wedding dress with cobwebs, and a tiara with a gray veil. She had a bouquet with dead, red roses with some flowers she loved to pick from the graveyard. This is it. This the day that the two couple had been waiting for, getting married. Jack finally found what he is looking for, his new queen by his side who loves him back. And Sally never felt any happier, she's going to marry a man she always loved since they were kids. After Oogie Boogie was defeated, Jack wanted the wedding to be held on New Year's Eve, it maybe so soon, but he wanted to be with Sally forever. Now Jack and Sally face each other with love in their eyes. The Mayor faced Jack with a smile._

 _"Jack, do you promise to take Sally as your delightful, wedded wife? To love, honor, respect, and care for her as long as you both shall live?" He asked. Jack smiled at Sally._

 _"I do." Jack replied. The Mayor now faced Sally._

 _"Sally, do you promise to take Jack as your delightful, wedded husband? To love, honor, respect, and care for him as long as you both shall live?" He asked. Sally smiled at Jack lovingly. She took his hand and held it._

 _"I do." She replied. Jack smiled again and wrapped her hand with his boney fingers. The Mayor smiled at the two._

 _"I now pronounce you husband and wife, King and the new Queen of Halloween." Mayor says and closes the book. "You may now kiss the bride." Jack lifted Sally's veil and got close to her. They started to kiss passionately. Everyone started to clap and cheer._

 **ONE YEAR LATER**

* * *

 _At the house, Jack and Sally was wondering that even though that_ _they were married for a year, they were ready. Ready for something... important. Sally walked to Jack to ask him something._

 _"Jack... Can I ask you something?" asked Sally._

 _"Sure, ask me anything." Jack replied._

 _"I-I know we've been married for a year... but... do you... think we're... ready?" Sally asked him_

 _"Huh? Ready? For what?" Jack asked her back._

 _"For an... offspring." Sally replied._

 _"Offspring? Like a... child?" Jack asked. Sally nodded. "Sure we are. I mean, it has been a year since we got married at the Town Hall, right?" Sally smiled as nodded again. "So, that's long enough for a child, right?"_

 _"Yeah! You're right. That is long enough." Sally replied._

 _"And do you really want to have that child, right?" Jack asked again._

 _"Yeah!" Sally replied._

 _"So let's go to Dr. Finkelstein's house and have that child right now!" Jack said. "Yeah... Wait, What?" Sally asked before Jack grabbed her hand and rushes to Finkelstein's house. The two run up to Igor._

 _"Igor, can we speak with Dr. Finkelstein?"_

 _"No! Wait.. Uh... Um..." Igor stammered as electricity came out of his head. Then a woman holding a baby came up and covered his mouth. This was none other than Linda Finkelstein. The wife built by Finkelstein on the Christmas fiasco. The lady responsible for the lightning that strucked when Jack went to save Finkelstein while Oogie Boogie took over the Seven Holidays._

 _"Please excuse Igor, Mr. Pumpkin King. He's going through a malfunction. Please come on in. By the way, this is Judy, our daughter." She happily said._

 _"Yeah, Dr. Finkelstein told me all about her. Thank you, Linda." Jack said as they came in._

 _"Hi, Mrs. Pumpkin Queen!" Linda said._

 _"Hi." Sally replied._

 _"Hi, how can I help you two?" Finkelstein said._

 _"Hello, doctor. Do you mind if you can create an offspring for us?" Jack asked._

 _"An offspring? Like a child?" Finkelstein asked. Sally nodded. "Hmm. I guess I can do that. I did make Judy after all. I'll need one of Jack's bones and one of Sally's red streaks." Jack pulls out one of his finger bones and gives it to Finkelstein. Sally pulls out one of her red streaks and gives it to Finkelstein. Finkelstein then walks up to his washing machine. "I'll use my washing machine like a womb and, like humans, the child will come in nine months."_

 _"Nine months, sir?" Sally asked._

 _"Yes, Sally. Nine months." Finkelstein replied. "And which gender do what it to be? A boy or a girl?"_

 _"A girl, sir." Sally replied._

 _"A girl it is." Finkelstein said as he puts the bone and streak in the machine._

 _"Well, thanks doctor." Jack said._

 _"Anytime, Jack." Finkelstein replied as the two started to leave._

 **NINE MONTHS LATER**

* * *

 _"Are you excited, Sally?" Jack asked._

 _"Yes, Jack. I can't wait until tomorrow." Sally replied as the two started to sing..._

 **TOMORROW**

* * *

SALLY

 _The Child will come out_  
 _Tomorrow_  
 _Bet your bottom dollar_  
 _That tomorrow_  
 _She will come!_

 _Just thinkin' about_  
 _Tomorrow_  
 _Clears away the cobwebs,_  
 _And the sorrow_  
 _'Til there's none!_

JACK  
 _When she's stuck with a day_  
 _That's gray,_  
 _And lonely,_  
 _I'll just stick out my chin_  
 _And Grin,_  
 _And Say,_  
 _Oh!_

JACK AND SALLY  
 _The child will come out_  
 _Tomorrow_  
 _So ya gotta hang on_  
 _'Til tomorrow_  
 _Come what may_  
 _Tomorrow! Tomorrow!_  
 _She's coming Tomorrow!_  
 _You're only_  
 _A day away!_  
 _Tomorrow! Tomorrow!_  
 _I love ya Tomorrow!_  
 _You're only_  
 _A day_  
 _A way!_

* * *

 _"She will, Sally. Tomorrow." Jack said as the song ended._

 **MIDNIGHT**

* * *

 _As Jack was still sleeping, Sally woke up and crawled out of bed. She quietly sneaked out of the house and went to Finkelstein's house. She knocked on the door._

 _"Sally, what are you doing here? it's the middle of the night. Go back to bed." Finkelstein said as he almosted closed the door but it was caught by Sally in the nick of time._

 _"When's the child going to be ready?" She asked._

 _"8:30. Why do you ask?" Finkelstein wondered._

 _"I was thinking if I can stay with you until then." Sally replied._

 _"I guess that's alright... Just as long as you don't sneak out of the house like you usually do." Finkelstein said._

 _"Promise." Sally said as she shook hands with Finkelstein._

 **8:00 a.m**

* * *

 _A scream was heard which made Jack wake up. He realized it was only his alarm clock. He smiled as he hit the snooze button. Today's the day._

 _"Today's the day, Sally! Oh, I am SO excited, I could just... Huh? Where's Sally?" Jack wondered. He shrugged. He then takes a quick shower, brushes his teeth, and got dressed. He rushed to the Mayor's house. "Today's the day, Mayor!"_

 _"That's great, Jack! I'll call the entire town!" said The Mayor as he grabs his megaphone and starts speaking. "_ _ **Attention, Halloween Town. Everyone please report to Dr. Finkelstein's house immediately! Our future Pumpkin Princess is about to come out! I repeat: Our future Pumpkin Princess is about to come out!**_ _" They then see the entire town walking to Finkelstein's house. Jack then started leading the way. They then make it to the house. When Jack knocked on the door, it fell to the ground, revealing a mess made a rabid animal. They all gasped._

 _"What happened in here?!" Jack shockenly asked._

 _"Thank goodness, You arrived Jack! HELP ME! I'M BEING ATTACKED!" Finkelstein yelled._

 _"By WHAT?!" Jack asked. Then an evil laughter was heard. A green living sack appears. It looked exactly liked the defeated boogeyman, Oogie Boogie, but small. "What's this?!" Jack thought. It's not possible! Oogie had a child?!_

 _"Boogie!" The Oogie Baby crackled as it continued to attack._

 _"Lucky I brought this with me." Jack said as he held up a jar containing a green blob in it. That blob is none other than his Soul Robber, the trusty weapon he used during his fight with Oogie. He opened up the jar and the Soul Robber attaches itself on his wrist. "Come on, you little sack!" He said as he poses. He tries to hit the little menace with the Soul Robber, but it keeps dodging. "Come on, Soul Robber! You can do better than that!" He thought. It then grabs the Oogie Baby swings it to the window. It angerily mutters as it flies away. "It'll be back." Jack said._

 _"Well, That wasn't unexpected." said one of the Vampire Brothers._

 _"Hurry, Jack! The child will arrive in two minutes!" Finkelstein said._

 _"Uh oh! We've got to hurry! Clean this place up!" Jack ordered as he and the town rushed to see the birth of the new Pumpkin Princess. They make to the room Sally._

 _"Jack, help! Dr. Finkelstein is being attacked by-"_

 _"I know, Sally! I took care of it. What is important is our child. Look! I even got the whole town with me." Jack said._

 _"Hi!" said the town._

 _"Hello, Everyone." said Sally._

 _"Here she come." said Jack as he and the town watches the birth of his child. Finally. The Pumpkin Princess has been born. She had a skull face like Jack, and red hair like Sally. She opened her eyes. Her eyes looked like Jack's. "She looks like us."_

 _"Aww..." said the town._

 _"Jack, you have a wonderful child!" said The Mayor._

 _"Thank you, Doctor. Thank you, everyone." said Jack._

 _"What should we name her?" Asked Sally._

 _"Her name is Jaycee. Jaycee Annabelle Skellington. The Pumpkin Princess." Jack announced._

 _End of flashback.._

 **16 YEARS LATER**

* * *

Jack gasped as he wakes up.

"What?" Sally asked.

"I just dreamt of the day Jaycee was born." Jack replied.


	4. Evil Never Sleeps

The band is sleeping in front of the Skellington residence as a van was seen parking. That van belonged to the Mayor, with his 11 year old daughter, Mia driving. Like her father, Mia has two faces. One is one peach-colored happy face and the other is her bone white frown-y face.

"Mornin', gents." Mia said as she walked to the door, humming "This is Halloween". She rings the screaming doorbell as she waits for Jaycee. No answer. She rings the bell again. "Jaycee, you home?" She then turns to her frown face, worried as she knocks on the door. She turns back to her happy face. "Jaycee! I've got the plans for next Halloween!" She said in a sing song voice as she held a blueprint. "I need to go over them so we can get started." She accidentally drops the other papers and the frown-y side. "Jaycee, please! I'm only the daughter of an elected official here! I can't make decisions by myself!" She whined. She picked up the microphone and speaks: " **Jaycee?! ANSWER ME!** " "Aah!" She screamed as she rolled down the stairs.

"She's not home." One of the band members said.

"Where _is_ she?" Mia asked.

"She hasn't been home all night." Another member replied. Mia groans as laughter was heard.

* * *

 _ **NARRATOR:**_ _As Jack and Sally was worried about path their daughter will take, another problem was going to put lives at stake._

* * *

Three children, dressed up in costume, was seen running to a tree house. The first one wore a devil costume. The second wore a witch costume. And the third wore a skeleton costume. They were none other than Knock, Stock & Gerald, the offsprings of Lock, Shock & Barrel, the former henchmen of Oogie Boogie. Lock & Shock got married and raised their twins, Knock & Stock. Barrel met a girl named Grace, married her and raised Gerald. Their tree house and costumes was formerly own by their parents. After they sliding down to the bottom of the tree house, they talk to a mysterious figure.

"It's Jaycee." said Knock.

"She's not here." said Stock.

"She hasn't been home all night." said Gerald.

"She's gone!" They all said in unison.

"Oh, really?" the figure said as it was revealed. It was a green living snack. It had purple hair, wore an orange t shirt and jeans. It was none other than Jaycee's arch enemy, Darcy Boogie, daughter of Oogie Boogie. She was created by Dr. Finkelstein when Oogie switched his brain before he wrecked havoc in Halloween Town 17 years ago. She was also the Oogie Baby that attacked Dr. Finkelstein the day Jaycee was born. "Well, looks like I'm free to do something really evil. Because..."

* * *

 **THE DARCY BOOGIE SONG (First version)**

 _I'm The Darcy Boogie Girl!_

* * *

Darcy laughs evilly. Knock, Stock & Gerald joins her.


	5. Discovering Christmas Town

Jaycee yawns as she walks into a forest in which she has never seen. "Where am I? Hmm... It looks completely new. What is this?" She wondered. It contained trees with doors in the shapes of holiday symbols. Unknown to her, it was none other than The Hinterlands, the forest that her father once discovered 18 years ago. As Jaycee looked around the forest, her eyes then focused on a door in the shape of a Christmas tree. Also unknown to her, the door was none than the one that leads to Christmas Town. She walked closer... closer... closer to the door until she reached the knob. Then she slowly turned knob and when she opened the door... Nothing. Jaycee began to walk away but was caught and got pulled by a wind filled with snow and flurries. She screams as the wind gets her inside.

Jaycee falls down a snowy portal while she continued screaming. She falls into snow as she sees a lots of Christmas cheer. She eats some of the snow and continues looking at the excitement. She then slides down and starts singing...

 **WHAT'S THIS**

 _What's this? What's this?_  
 _There's color everywhere_  
 _What's this?_  
 _There's white things in the air_

 _What's this?_  
 _I can't believe my eyes_  
 _I must be dreaming_  
 _Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair_  
 _What's this?_

 _What's this? What's this?_  
 _There's something very wrong_  
 _What's this?_  
 _These people singing songs_

 _What's this?_  
 _The streets are lined with_  
 _Little creatures laughing_  
 _Everybody seems so happy_  
 _Have I possibly gone daffy?_  
 _What is this? What's this?_

 _There's children throwing snowballs_  
 _Instead of throwing heads_  
 _They're busy building toys_  
 _And absolutely no one's dead_

 _There's frost on every window_  
 _Oh, I can't believe my eyes_  
 _And in my bones I feel the warmth_  
 _That's coming from inside_

 _Oh, look, what's this?_  
 _They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss_  
 _Why that looks so unique? Inspired_  
 _They're gathering around to hear a story_  
 _Roasting chestnuts on a fire_  
 _What's this?_

 _What's this?_  
 _In here they've got a little tree, how queer_  
 _And who would ever think_  
 _And why?_

 _They're covering it with tiny little things_  
 _They've got electric lights on strings_  
 _And there's a smile on everyone_  
 _So, now, correct me if I'm wrong_

 _This looks like fun_  
 _This looks like fun_  
 _Oh, could it be I got my wish?_  
 _What's this?_

 _Oh my, what now? The children are asleep_  
 _But look, there's nothing underneath_  
 _No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them_  
 _Or ensnare them, only little cozy things_  
 _Secure inside their dreamland_

 _What's this?_  
 _The monsters are all missing_  
 _And the nightmares can't be found_  
 _And in their place there seems to be_  
 _Good feeling all around_

 _Instead of screams, I swear_  
 _I can hear music in the air_  
 _The smell of cakes and pies_  
 _Are absolutely everywhere_

 _The sights, the sounds_  
 _They're everywhereand all around_  
 _I've never felt so good before_  
 _This empty place inside of me is filling up_  
 _I simply cannot get enough_

 _I want it, oh, I want it_  
 _Oh, I want it for my own_  
 _I've got to know, I've got to know_  
 _What is this place that I have found?_  
 _What is this?_

When Jaycee was finished she runs into a candy cane pole. "Christmas Town? Hmm..." She then heard a voice that went "Ho Ho Ho". "Hmm..."


	6. Where's Jaycee?

The citizens of Halloween Town were worried about Jaycee's absence.

"This has never happened before." said Clown Jr.

"It is suspicious." said one of the Witch Teens, the two daughters of the Witches, who are married to separate warlocks.

"It is particular." said the other Witch Teen.

"It's scary!" exclaimed The Vampire Younglings, the offsprings of The Vampire Brothers.

"Stand aside. Coming through." said Mia as she walks past everyone and goes on top of the van. She grabs the megaphone and started speaking: " **We've to find Jaycee, quickly! We only have 365 days until next Halloween!** "

"364!" said the Wolfboy.

" **Is there anywhere we've forgotten to check?!** " Mia asked everyone.

"I looked in every mausoleum." said Clown Jr.

"We opened the sarcophagi." said The Witch Teens.

"I tromped through the pumpkin patch." said Lil' Hyde as he had pumpkins on his feet.

"I peeked behind the Cyclops's eye." said one of the Vampire Younglings pulling his eye out. One of the Witch Teens hit with a broom. "I _did!_ But she wasn't there."

" **It's time to sound the alarms!** " yelled Mia. Mummy Jr., the son of The Mummy sounded the cat alarms.

At Finkelstein's house, there was a lady writing on a book. She had blond hair, wore a short sleeved pink shirt, khakis and white slippers. This was none other than Judy Finkelstein, Finkelstein's daughter and Jaycee's best friend. "Man, working is boring." she said as she threw the book on the ground. A knock on the door was heard. Judy opened the door revealing Jack & Sally.

"Hello, Judy. Can we talk to your father?" asked Jack.

"Dad's out right now. But you _can_ talk to _me_! I won't mind!" said Judy.

 **5 minutes later...**

* * *

" _ **WHAAAAAT?! JAYCEE'S MISSING?!**_ " Judy yelled very loud the whole town could hear it after Jack and Sally told her about what happened to Jaycee.

"Well, I wouldn't said _missing_ just _gone._ " said Jack.

"It's her choice." said Sally.

* * *

 _ **NARRATOR:**_ _Meanwhile at Christmas Town, immersed in the light, Jaycee was no longer haunted._  
 _She had finally found the feeling she wanted._  
 _And so that her friends wouldn't think her a liar,_  
 _She took the present-filled stockings that hung by the fire._  
 _She took candy and toys that were stacked on the shelves_  
 _And a picture of Stanta and his father with all of his elves._  
 _She took lights and ornaments and the star from the tree,_  
 _And from the Christmas Town sign, she took the big letter C._  
 _She picked up everything that sparkled or glowed._  
 _She even picked up a handful of snow._  
 _She grabbed it all, and without being seen,_  
 _She took it all back to Halloween._


	7. Town Meeting

The citizens of Halloween Town looked all tired after trying to find Jaycee. "Did anyone think to dredge the lake?" Mia asked.

"This morning." One of The Vampire Younglings yawned. Suddenly a familiar ghostly bark was heard.

"Do you hear that?" One of The Witch Teens asked.

"Hear what?" asked The Other Witch Teen.

"Shh!" They continued to listen. It was none other than Zero! Jaycee is back!

"At last. she has returned!" Mia exclaimed as she grabs her megaphone. " **Attention, citizens of Halloween! Our Pumpkin Princess has returned home! I repeat: Our Pumpkin Princess has returned!"**

* * *

Back at Finkelstein's house, Jack and Sally heard the announcement and are worried about Jaycee's decision

"What's it going to be, Pumpkin King?" Judy asked.

"We'll have to find out." Jack replied.

* * *

Jaycee was riding in a machine filled with all the stuff she took from Christmas Town.

"Where _have_ you been?" Mia asked.

"Call a town meeting and I'll tell everyone all about it." Jaycee replied.

"When?!"

"RIGHT NOW!"

" **Town meeting! Town meeting tonight!** " Mia spoke in her van.

* * *

Back at Finkelstein's House.

"Deja vu all over again" Sally said.

* * *

 **7:00 pm**

All the citizens of Halloween Town arrived at Town Hall. Jack, Sally and Judy arrived, with Jack and Sally kind of worried about Jaycee.

"Listen everyone!" Jaycee said as she appeared onstage. "I wanna tell you all about Christmas Town."

"Oh no!" Jack and Sally exclaimed as the meeting started...

* * *

 **TOWN MEETING SONG**

JAYCEE

 _There are objects so peculiar_

 _They were not to be believed_

 _All around, things to tantalize my brain_

 _It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen_

 _And as hard as I try_

 _I can't seem to describe_

 _Like a most improbable dream_

 _But you must believe when I tell you this_

 _It's as real as my skull and it does exist_

 _Here, let me show you_

 _This is a thing called a present_

 _The whole thing starts with a box_

DEVIL JR.

 _A box?_

 _is it steel?_

WOLFBOY

 _Are there locks?_

HARLEOUIN JR.

 _Is it filled with a pox?_

DEVIL JR., WOLFBOY, HARLEQUIN JR.

 _A pox_

 _How delightful, a pox_

JAYCEE

 _If you please_

 _Just a box with bright-colored paper_

 _And the whole thing's topped with a bow_

WITCH TEENS

 _A bow?_

 _But why?_

 _How ugly_

 _What's in it?_

 _What's in it?_

JAYCEE

 _That's the point of the thing, not to know_

CLOWN JR.

 _It's a bat_

 _Will it bend?_

CREATURE UNDER THE STAIRS

 _It's a rat_

 _Will it break?_

UNDERSEA GAL

 _Perhaps it s the head that I found in the lake_

JAYCEE

 _Listen now, you don't understand_

 _That's not the point of Christmas land_

 _Now, pay attention_

 _We pick up an oversized sock_

 _And hang it like this on the wall_

LIL' HYDE

 _Oh, yes! Does it still have a foot?_

MEDIUM HYDE

 _Let me see, let me look_

SMALL LIL' HYDE

 _Is it rotted and covered with gook?_

JAYCEE

 _Um, let me explain_

 _There's no foot inside, but there's candy_

 _Or sometimes it's filled with small toys_

MUMMY JR. AND WINGED DEMON

 _Small toys_

WINGED DEMON

 _Do they bite?_

MUMMY JR

 _Do they snap?_

WINGED DEMON

 _Or explode in a sack?_

CORPSE KID

 _Or perhaps they just spring out_

 _And scare girls and boys_

MIA

 _What a splendid idea_

 _This Christmas sounds fun_

 _I fully endorse it_

 _Let's try it at once_

JAYCEE

 _Everyone, please now, not so fast_

 _There's something here that you don't quite grasp_

 _Well, I may as well give them what they want_

 _And the best, I must confess, I have saved for the last_

 _For the ruler of this Christmas land_

 _Is the son of a fearsome king with a deep mighty voice_

 _Least that's what I've come to understand_

 _And I've also heard it told_

 _That his father's something to behold_

 _Like a lobster, huge and red_

 _When he sets out to slay with his rain gear on_

 _Carting bulging sacks with his big great arms_

 _That is, so I've heard it said_

 _And on a dark, cold night_

 _Under full moonlight_

 _He flies into a fog_

 _Like a vulture in the sky_

 _And they call him Standy Claws_

 _Well, at least they're excited_

 _But they don't understand_

 _That special kind of feeling in Christmas land_

 _Oh, well..._


	8. Jaycee's Childhood

Jack and Sally got into bed when they went home after the meeting. "It's been a long day for Jaycee." Jack said as they slipped into the covers.

"I know. But least on the inside she's still the most sweetest and scare loving daughter we have." Sally as she snuggled up on to Jack.

"Yeah..." Jack remarked as they fell asleep.

 _A flashback begins..._

 **13 YEARS AGO**

* * *

 _3-year old Jaycee is in the bathroom looking in the mirror making scary faces. She giggles when makes a_ _ **SCARY**_ _face._

 _"Jaycee! Are you done in there?" called her father as he knocks on the door. Jack opens the door to see his daughter looking in the mirror. "Making scary faces again?"  
"Yeah, I made a __**SCARY**_ _face this time Daddy." Jaycee replied._

 _"Really? Let me see!" Jack said wanting to see the scary face. Jaycee nods as she shows it to him. It was the most_ **_MONSTROUS_** _look she has ever made. "Aah!" Sally screamed as she walked into the bathroom and saw Jaycee's face. Jack laughs as he carries Jaycee into the air. "That's my girl!"_

 _"WHAT?! W-why are you happy about that when she scared me half-to-death?!" Sally said shaking._

 _"I wasn't talking about you, Sally. That could be serious." Jack pointed out. Jack and Jaycee went to sit on the bottom of the stairs. "Jaycee." "Yes, Daddy?" Jaycee listened. "We're very lucky to you as our child. You're as sweet as your mother and scare loving as me. You are our Pumpkin Princess. And when you grow up, you will become our Pumpkin Princess. Because you're special." Jack explained. Jaycee gave her father a hug. "I love you, Daddy."_

 _"I love you too, sweetie."_

 **1 YEAR LATER**

* * *

 _Today was Jaycee's first day at Halloween Elementary School and she was kind of nervous because her parents won't come with her. Plus, Halloween is tomorrow and she will be performing at the Festival and she was excited. She was already dressed in her school uniform: an orange collared shirt with a pumpkin symbol on the top left and khaki pants. "Mommy, Daddy, why won't you come with me?" she asked._

 _"Oh, sweetie. I know you're nervous about us not being with you, but schools just don't allow children to bring their parents with them." Sally replied placing her hands onto her daughter's shoulders._

 _"But...I'm ready to perform on Halloween and I don't what I'm going to do without you." Jaycee said as she was holding onto her mother's legs._

 _"But you will be performing on Halloween. And if you could just get through this one day, you'll be scaring people in no time." Jack reminded her._

 _"I can't until...Tomorrow." Jaycee remarked as she and her parents started to sing..._

* * *

 **TOMORROW (Reprise)**

JAYCEE

 _Halloween will come out Tomorrow_  
 _Bet your bottom dollar that Tomorrow_  
 _It will come_

SALLY

 _Just thinkin' about Tomorrow_  
 _Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow_  
 _'til there's none_

JACK

 _When I'm stuck with a day that's grey and lonely_  
 _I just stick up my chin and grin and say, oh_

JAYCEE, JACK AND SALLY

 _Halloween will come out Tomorrow_  
 _So you gotta hang on_  
 _'til Tomorrow, come what may!_  
 _Tomorrow, Tomorrow, I love ya, Tomorrow_  
 _You're only a day away!_

 _Tomorrow, Tomorrow I love ya Tomorrow_  
 _You're only a day away!_

* * *

 _Jaycee gave her parents a family hug after the song. "You just gotta wait, Jaycee. 'til Tomorrow" Jack said to her._

* * *

 _The Skellington family have arrived at Halloween Elementary School. Jack and Sally wished their daughter good luck on her first day. As Jaycee walks to the building, a long green leg trips her over. "Aah!" She screamed as she falls to the ground. An evil laugh was heard. It was revealed that the who tripped her was a green living burlap sack with purple hair, who was none other than Darcy Boogie, the 5-year old daughter of Oogie Boogie, the defeated bogeyman. "It never gets old." She laughed._

 _"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Jaycee said getting up. "Oh, Did I trip you? I am so SORRY!" Darcy said pushing Jaycee back to ground. She laughed even harder. "YOU'RE DOING IT ON PURPOSE!" Jaycee shouted angrily trying to get up. "Oh, please FORGIVE ME!" Darcy said pushing Jaycee even harder. She started laughed even MORE harder than before. Then she starts walking away, crackling up. "Ow! My back!" Jaycee groaned as she tried to get up._

 _"Here, let me help ya." A blond haired girl said as she helped Jaycee off the ground. She was none other than Judy Finkelstein, daughter of Victor Finkelstein. "You okay?" Judy asked Jaycee. "Yeah. Who was that?" Jaycee wondering who Darcy is._

 _"Oh, That's mean girl, Darcy Boogie." Judy replied pointing to Darcy. "Boogie? You mean like the bogeyman?" Jaycee wondered. Judy nods. "That's his daughter."_

 _"Well, at least you're not as mean as her." Jaycee pointed out. "Hi, I'm Jaycee. Jaycee Annabelle Skellington." Jaycee pulled out her hand._

 _"I know that. My father created you." Judy shakes Jaycee's hand. "I'm Judy. Judy Finkelstein."  
"We're gonna be best friends." Jaycee remarked as she gave Judy a BFF hug._

 **HALLOWEEN NIGHT**

* * *

 _Everyone was cheering for the grand finale. The Mayor grabs his megaphone and speaks: "_ _ **Ladies and gentleman! It's time for the grand finale!**_ _" Jack and Sally are on the roof of Town Hall._

 _"Halloween Town! Be prepared" Jack announced as he drops the little figure with a pumpkin. In a few seconds, the figure was transformed into Jaycee Annabelle Skellington herself. Everyone cheered on her for her fantastic performance._

 **12** **YEARS LATER**

* * *

Jack smiles as he dreams of Jaycee's childhood. "That's my girl."


	9. Jaycee's Obsession

Jaycee is laying in her bed in her orange pumpkin pajamas studying Christmas. She read all the Christmas books, but... _Nothing!_ She looks at the window to see Finkelstein's house. "There's got to be a logical way to explain this Christmas thing."

 **The next day...**

* * *

Judy is sitting on her bed writing in her journal. A knock on the door is heard. "Come in!" she called. The door opened revealing Jaycee. "Jaycee!"

"Judy! BFF shake!" Jaycee said as she and Judy did her handshake.

"So, what brings you here?" Judy asked her.

"Well, since we _are_ BFFs, can you do me a favor?" Jaycee asked her back.

"Sure, _anything!_ " Judy said.

"I need to borrow some equipment from your dad." Jaycee said

"Is that so? What for?" Judy asked.

"I'm conducting a series of experiments." Jaycee said.

"Cool! Curiosity killed the cat, ya know."

"I know!"

"Come on into the lab and I'll get ya ready!" Judy said as goes into her father's lab.

 **Later...**

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Jaycee called as she got home. She went to her bedroom. "Hi, Zero." She said as she pat Zero on the head. She got out her chemistry set. She grabbed a Christmas cherry and placed it on the microscope. But it spattered because the microscope was too close.

Jaycee takes a candy cane and places in boiling water. But when she takes it out, it becomes some sting thingy.

Jaycee folds up a piece of paper to create a paper snowflake. But she actually creates a paper spider on a web!

Jaycee cut a teddy bear's belly and takes stuffing out. She examines the stuffing and put her magnifying glass up close to her eye.

Jaycee draws a picture of Stanta then spins revealing a picture of a lobster-like version of him.

Jaycee crushes a ornament into a pot of boiling water. "Interesting reaction...But what does it _mean?!_ " She asked, frustrated.

 **The next morning**

* * *

Morning arrives as everyone began to sing...

* * *

 **JAYCEE'S OBSESSION**

CITIZENS OF HALLOWEEN  
 _Something's up with Jaycee_  
 _Something's up with Jaycee_  
 _Don't know if we're ever going to see_

 _He's all alone up there_  
 _Locked away inside_  
 _Never says a word_  
 _Hope he hasn't died_

 _Something's up with Jaycee_  
 _Something's up with Jaycee_

 _JAYCEE_  
 _Christmas time is buzzing in my skull_  
 _Will it let me be? I cannot tell_  
 _There are so many things I cannot grasp_  
 _When I think I've got it, and then at last_  
 _Through my bony fingers it does slip_  
 _Like a snowflake in a fiery grip_

 _Something's here I'm not quite getting_  
 _Though I try, I keep forgetting_  
 _Like a memory long since past_  
 _Here in an instant, gone in a flash_  
 _What does it mean?_  
 _What does it mean?_

 _In these little bric-a-brac_  
 _A secret's waiting to be cracked_  
 _These dolls and toys confuse me so_  
 _Confound it all, I love it though_

 _Simple objects, nothing more_  
 _But something's hidden through a door_  
 _Though I do not have the key_  
 _Something's there I cannot see_  
 _What does it mean?_  
 _What does it mean?_  
 _What does it mean?_  
 _Hmm..._

 _I've read these Christmas books so many times_  
 _I know the stories and I know the rhymes_  
 _I know the Christmas carols all by heart_  
 _My skull's so full, it's tearing me apart_  
 _As often as I've read them, something's wrong_  
 _So hard to put my bony finger on_

 _Or perhaps it's really not as deep_  
 _As I've been led to think_  
 _Am I trying much too hard?_  
 _Of course! I've been too close to see_  
 _The answer's right in front of me_  
 _Right in front of me_

 _It's simple really, very clear_  
 _Like music drifting in the air_  
 _Invisible, but everywhere_  
 _Just because I cannot see it_  
 _Doesn't mean I can't believe it_

 _You know, I think this Christmas thing_  
 _It's not as tricky as it seems_  
 _And why should they have all the fun?_  
 _It should belong to anyone_

 _Not anyone, in fact, but me_  
 _Why, I could make a Christmas tree_  
 _And there's no reason I can find_  
 _I couldn't handle Christmas time_

 _I bet I could improve it too_  
 _And that's exactly what I'll do_

* * *

Jayce laughs evilly after she finds out what she should do. "EURKUA! This year Christmas will be **_OURS!_** " She announced to the whole town. Jack and Sally were really worried now.


	10. Kidnap The Standy Claws

The entire town were in line, for Jaycee wanted to give everyone a job for this Christmas. **"Patience, everyone!"** Mia said over the megaphone. **"Jaycee has a job for each of us."** Jack and Sally were also in line, wanting to talk to their daughter. **"Judy Finkelstein!"** Jack and Sally gasped in happiness. But the happiness went away when Mia said, **"Your Christmas assignment is ready! Judy Finkelstein to the front of the line!"**

Jaycee shows The Vampire Younglings a baby toy. "Whah!"

"What kind of a noise is that for a baby to make?" One of the Vampire Younglings asked.

"Perhaps it can be improved?" Jaycee wondered.

"You got it!" One of the Vampire Younglings said as the went off.

"Thanks!" Jaycee said. Judy arrived. " Hey, best friend! Thanks for coming. Say, we need some of these." She shows a picture of Santa riding on his sleigh.

"Hmm...Building these should be easy, I guess." Judy said as she studies the picture.

"How horrible our Christmas will be." Mia said.

"No, no, no. How _jolly_." Jaycee reminded her.

Mia switches her face. "Oh yeah. How jolly." She switches her face back to happy. "Aw what the heck? What could possibly go wrong anyway?" She then gets pelted. Evil laughter is heard. She looks down to see three kids dressed up in costume and wearing masks, and boy, did she looked shocked! "Aah! What are _you_ doing here?!"

"Jaycee sent for us." The first one, wearing a devil costume, said.

"Specifically." The second one, wearing a witch costume, added.

"By name." The third one, wearing a skeleton costume, finished. They took off their masks and were revealed to be Knock, Stock, & Gerald. That made Jack mad. They're the offsprings of Lock, Shock & Barrel, who caused a lot of trouble back then.

 **"Jaycee! It's Darcy's boys!"** Mia told Jaycee.

"Ah, Knock, Stock & Gerald, Halloween's most finest trick or treaters." Jaycee went to KS&G. "The job I have for you is top secret. It requires craft, cunning, mischief."

"And we thought you didn't like us, Jaycee." Stock said.

"And absolutely no one is to know about this. Not. A. Single. Soul! Got it?" Jaycee wondered if she was clear. KS&G nodded. "Okay. Now..." She whispers something into their ears. Mia tried to listen to what Jaycee is saying, but her spider bowtie was stuck in her megaphone. "You got it?" KS&G nodded before they went off. "Oh. And one more thing..." She stops them. "Leave that bullying no account, Darcy Boogie, OUT OF THIS!"

"Whatever you say, Jaycee." said Gerald.

"Of course, Jaycee." said Stock.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Jaycee." said Knock. They chuckle evilly. Little did Jaycee noticed, was they crossed their fingers. They went to their treehouse, before they started to sing...

* * *

 **Kidnap The Standy Claws**

KNOCK, STOCK & GERALD

Kidnap Mr. Standy Claws

KNOCK  
I wanna do it

GERALD  
Let's draw straws

STOCK  
Jaycee said we should work together  
Three of a kind

KNOCK, STOCK & GERALD  
Birds of a feather  
Now and forever  
Wheeee  
 _La, la, la, la, la_

 _Kidnap the Standy Claws, lock him up real tight_  
 _Throw away the key and then_  
 _Turn off all the lights_

STOCK  
 _First, we're going to set some bait_  
 _Inside a nasty trap and wait_  
 _When he comes a-sniffing we will_  
 _Snap the trap and close the gate_

KNOCK  
 _Wait! I've got a better plan_  
 _To catch this big red lobster man_  
 _Let's pop him in a boiling pot_  
 _And when he's done we'll butter him up_

KNOCK, STOCK & GERALD  
 _Kidnap the Standy Claws_  
 _Throw him in a box_  
 _Bury him for ninety years_  
 _Then see if he talks_

STOCK  
 _Then Madem Darcy Boogie girl_  
 _Can take over and have a huge whirl_  
 _She'll be so pleased, I do declare_  
 _That she will cook him rare_

KNOCK, STOCK & GERALD  
 _Wheeee_!

KNOCK

 _I say that we take a cannon_  
 _Aim it at his door and then_  
 _Knock three times and when he anwers_  
 _Standy Claws will be no more_

STOCK  
 _You're so stupid, think now_  
 _If we blow him up into smithereens_  
 _We may lose some pieces_  
 _And then Jaycee will beat us black and green_

KNOCK, STOCK & GERALD  
 _Kidnap the Standy Claws_  
 _Tie him in a bag_  
 _Throw him in the ocean_  
 _Then see if he is sad_

KNOCK & STOCK  
 _Because Madam Darcy Boogie is the meanest girl around_  
 _If I were on her Boogie list, I'd get out of town_

GERALD  
 _She'll be so pleased by our success_  
 _That she'll reward us too, I bet_

KNOCK, STOCK & GERALD

 _Perhaps she'll make his special brew_  
 _Of snake and spider stew_  
 _Mmm!_

 _We're her little henchmen_  
 _And we take our job with pride_  
 _We do our best to please her_  
 _And stay on her good side_

STOCK  
 _I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb_

GERALD

 _Hey, I'm not the dumb one_

KNOCK  
 _And you're no fun_

STOCK  
 _You shut up!_

KNOCK  
 _Make me_

STOCK  
 _I've got something, listen now_  
 _This one is real good, you'll see_  
 _We'll send a present to his door_  
 _Upon there'll be a note to read_  
 _Now, in the box we'll wait and hide_

KNOCK, STOCK & GERALD  
 _Until his curiousity_  
 _Entices him to look inside_  
 _And then we'll have him_  
 _One, two, three_

 _Kidnap the Standy Claws, beat him with a stick_  
 _Lock him for ninety years, see what makes him tick_

 _Kidnap the Standy Claws, chop him into bits_  
 _Madem Darcy Boogie is sure to get her kicks_  
 _Kidnap the Standy Claws, see what we will see_  
 _Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key_

* * *

They all laugh maniacally as they went to the Hinterlands.

"Standy Claws, huh?" The shadow of Darcy Boogie said. She rolls the dice and started laughing evilly.


	11. Making Christmas

"It goes somethin' like this." Jaycee plays Jingle Bells to the band. "How about it? Ya think you can manage?"

"A one, and a two, and a three, and a..." One of the band members said, before they playing Jingle Bells.

" **Next!** " Mia announced.

"Awesome! Now why don't ya all practice on that, and we'll be in great shape." Jaycee said as the band went off. Sally arrived, without Jack, who went home. "Mom. I need your help more than anyone's."

"You certainly do, Jaycee. I need to tell you something." Sally tried to tell Jaycee.

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe later." Jaycee said.

"No, now Jaycee! It's about Christmas. There will be smoke and fire." Sally explained.

"Ma, that's not what _my_ Christmas is about." Jaycee interrupted. "My Christmas is filled with laughter, joy, and...this." She shows the portrait of her Standy Claus outfit. "My Standy Claws outfit. And who's gonna make it? _You_ are."

"Jaycee Annabelle Skellington, stop this or you're grounded!" Sally demanded.

"Oh, puh-leeze! I'm not a four-year old anymore." Jaycee said in an annoyed tone. "Besides, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Everything! Jaycee, please listen to me, it is going to be a disaster!" Sally said.

"Stop worryin' Ma!" Jaycee said.

"I have to worry, because it's a mistake, Jaycee."

"Let's not be modest, Ma." Jaycee interrupted. "Ain't nobody else smart enough to make my Standy Claws outfit."

" **Next!** " Mia announced.

"I have every confidence in you." Jaycee said as her mother leaves. Little Behemoth arrives, and Jaycee shows him a nutcracker. "This is called a nutcracker..." She got interrupted by three voices.

"Jaycee! Jaycee! We got him! We got him!" Knock, Stock, and Gerald arrived with a big black bag in their bathtub.

"Awesome! Open it up! Quickly!" Jaycee exclaimed. KS&G opened the bag up and a big pink bunny hopped out. " _That's_ not Standy Claws!"

"Wait, it _isn't_?!" Stock asked.

"Well, who _is_ it?!" Gerald added.

The bunny sniffed all over the building to Little Behemoth. "BUNNY!"

The bunny hopped back into the bag. "So not Standy Claws! Take him back!"

"We've followed your instructions." Knock said.

"We went through the door-" Gerald added.

"WHICH door?!" Jaycee interrupted. "I told you, there's more than _one!_ Standy Claws is behind the door shaped like _this_." She shows them a cut out of the Christmas Tree door.

"You idiots!" The group started fighting each other. Jaycee gets annoyed and makes her **MONSTROUS** face. They all scream.

"I'm sorry for the weirdness, sir." Jaycee apologized. "Take Bunny Boy home first, and apologize again! And be careful with Standy Claws when you catch him." KS&G went off.

"Got it." Knock said.

"We'll get it right." Stock said.

"Next time!" They all said in unison.

 **The next day**

* * *

The entire town was getting ready for Christmas.

 **MAKING CHRISTMAS**

* * *

CLOWN  
 _This time, this time_

GROUP  
 _Making Christmas, Making Christmas_

CLOWN JR  
 _Making Christmas_

MIA  
 _Making Christmas, making Christmas_  
 _Is so fine_

GROUP  
 _It's ours this time_  
 _And won't the children be surprised_  
 _It's ours this time_

CHILD CORPSE  
 _Making Christmas_

MUMMY JR  
 _Making Christmas_

MUMMY JR AND CORPSE CHILD  
 _Making Christmas_

WITCH TEENS  
 _Time to give them something fun_

WITCH TEENS AND UNDERSEA GAL  
 _They'll talk about for years to come_

GROUP  
 _Let's have a cheer from everyone_  
 _It's time to party_

DUCK TOY  
 _Making Christmas, making Christmas_

VAMPIRE YOUNGLINGS  
 _Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice_  
 _With spider legs and pretty bows_

WINGED DEMON

 _lt's ours this time_

CORPSE FATHER  
 _All together, that and this_

CORPSE FATHER, WOLFBOY  
 _With all our tricks we're_

CORPSE FATHER, WOLFBOY, DEVIL JR  
 _Making Christmastime_

WOLFBOY  
 _Here comes Jaycee_

JAYCEE  
 _I don't believe what's happening to me_  
 _My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies_  
 _Hee,hee,hee,hee_

HARLEQUIN JR  
 _Won't they be impressed, I am a genius_  
 _See how I transformed this old rat_  
 _Into a most delightful hat_

JAYCEE  
 _Hmm, my compliments from me to you_  
 _On this your most intriguing hat_  
 _Consider though this substitute_  
 _A bat in place of this old rat_  
 _Huh! No, no, no, now that's all wrong_  
 _This thing will never make a present_  
 _It's been dead now for much too long_  
 _Try something fresher, something pleasant_  
 _Try again, don't give up_

THREE LIL' HYDES  
 _All together, that and this_  
 _With all our tricks we're making Christmastime_

(instrumental; Two months later)

GROUP  
 _This time, this time_  
 _Making Christmas, making Christmas_  
 _La, la, la_  
 _It's almost here_

GROUP AND WOLFBOY  
 _And we can't wait_

GROUP AND HARLEQUIN JR  
 _So ring the bells and celebrate_

ALL  
 _Cause when the full moon starts to climb_  
 _We'll all sing out_

JAYCEE  
 _It's Christmastime_  
 _Hee,hee,hee_

* * *

The bell stroke to 12:00 AM. Today was now Christmas Eve.


	12. The Darcy Boogie Girl

At Christmas Town, there was a man sitting on a chair, reading a list, checking it twice. He was wearing an outfit similar to his father's. This was the son of St. Nick himself, Stanta Claus. His father retired two years ago, so he's the one delivering presents now.

"Now, let's see," Stan said, checking his list. "Nice, Nice, Nice, Nice, Nice, Naughty." He checked again. "Wow, only one bad person this year." He went back to where he left off. Then the doorbell rang. "Aw, man. Who could that be on Christmas Eve?" He walked to the door and there was three kids dressed up in some scary masks, holding a big black bag.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" The kids yelled. Stan screamed before they nabbed him inside the bag.

* * *

Back at Halloween Town, Sally was in the middle of sewing her daughter's costume.

"You just don't look like your sweet scare-loving self, Jaycee, Not at all." Sally said.

"Isn't that awesome? It can't be more awesome!" Jaycee cheered.

"But you're our Pumpkin Princess." Sally reminded her, showing her portrait.

"Not anymore," Jaycee said, destroying the portrait. "And I feel so much better now."

"Sweetie, I know something's missing but-" Sally accidentally pinned Jaycee's finger.

"Ow! Ma!" Jaycee yelled.

"Sorry!" Sally apologized.

"Hmm, You're right...There is something missing." Jaycee thought aloud. "But what? I've got the belt, the coat, the boots, the-" She got interrupted by Knock, Stock and Gerald, who just arrived back from Christmas Town.

"Jaycee! Jaycee! This time we've got him."

"This time we really did." said Knock.

"He sure is BIG, Jaycee." said Gerald.

"But very skinny." said Stock.

"LET ME OUT!" And out came the Stan. The town gasped in shock.

Jaycee walked to him. "Oh my Gosh. Standy Claws. In person. It is such a pleasure to meet you." She shook Stan's hands. "What the? Why you have hands. You don't have any claws at all!"

Stan uncovered his eyes to see a lot of weird people he has never seen before. "Where the heck am I?"

"Surprised, ain't you? I knew you would be." Jaycee explained. "Don't you worry, you're not gonna have another worry about Christmas this year."

"Say what?!" Stan exclaimed.

"Consider this a vacation Standy, a reward, it's your turn to take it easy."

"No, but this gotta be some kind of mistake-"

"Make sure to keep him comfortable." Jaycee told KS&G. The three were about to trap him back inside but were interrupted by Jaycee. "Just a second, boys." She thought hard and hard and finally, it struck her. "Of course, the hat! That's what I'm missing." She snatched Stan's hat. "Thanks. Take him away, boys!"

"You can't just-" Stan got trapped again. "Hold on, just what is going on here?"

"Ho Ho Ho!" Jaycee said. "Wait (clears throat) Ho Ho Ho!"

"It is Deja vu all over again. It really is." Sally said, covering her face. "(gasps) I know!" She walks away.

Knock, Stock & Gerald walk outside the gate. "Me on vacation? On Christmas Eve?"

"Where are we taking him" asked Gerald.

"Where?" asked Stock.

"To Darcy Boogie, of course!" Knock replied. "There isn't anywhere in the whole town more comfortable than that, is there?"

"No, there isn't." Stock and Gerald replied.

"And Jaycee said to keep him comfortable, didn't She?" Knock asked.

"Yes, She did." Stock and Gerald replied again.

"Haven't you heard of peace on earth, and good will toward men?" Stan asked.

"NO!" They replied in unison, before they walked to tree house, crackling.

* * *

Knock, Stock & Gerald arrived at their tree house.

"Don't do this. Bad kids don't get any presents!" They stuffed Stan's head into a sewage pipe.

"He might be too BIG!" Stock pushes him forward with a plunger.

"No he's not." Knock said, also holding a plunger. "If he can fit down the chimney, he can fit...down...HERE!"

And down the sewage Stan went. Until finally, he lands in a casino filled with lizards, bats, skeletons and more. Two dice popped out and hit him. And then, Darcy Boogie herself appears...

* * *

 **The Darcy Boogie Song**

DARCY BOOGIE  
 _Well, well, well, what have we here?_  
 _Standy Claws, huh?_  
 _Oh, I'm really scared_  
 _So you're the one everybody's talkin' about,_  
 _ha, ha, ha, ha_  
 _You're jokin', you're jokin'_  
 _I can't believe my eyes_  
 _You're jokin' me, you gotta be_  
 _This can't be the right guy_  
 _He's ancient, he's ugly_  
 _I don't know which is worse_  
 _I might just split a seam now_  
 _lf I don't die laughing first_  
 _When Madam Darcy Boogie says_  
 _There's trouble at a swirl_  
 _You'd better pay attention now_  
 _'Cause I'm the Boogie Girl_  
 _And if you aren't shakin'_  
 _Then there's something very wrong_  
 _'Cause this may be the last time now you hear_  
 _the boogie song, ohhh_  
THREE BATS  
 _Ohhh_  
DARCY BOOGIE  
 _Ohhh_  
SEVEN LIZARDS  
 _Ohhh_  
DARCY BOOGIE  
 _Ohhh_  
SEVEN LIZRDS  
 _Ohhh, she's the Darcy Boogie Girl_  
DARCY BOOGIE  
 _Well if I'm feelin' antsy_  
 _And there's nothin' much to do_  
 _I might just cook a special batch_  
 _Of snake and spider stew_  
 _And don't ya know the one thing_  
 _That would make it work so nice?_  
 _A roly-poly Standy Claws to add a little spice_  
THREE SKELETONS  
 _Ohhh_  
DARCY BOOGIE  
 _Oh,yeah_  
THREE BATS  
 _Ohhh_  
DARCY BOOGIE  
 _Ohhh_  
THREE BATS  
 _Ohhh_  
DARCY BOOGIE AND THREE SKELETONS  
 _Oh, yeah, I'm (she's) the Darcy Boogie Girl_  
STAN  
 _Release me now_  
 _Or you must face the dire consequences_  
 _The children are expecting me_  
 _So please, come to your senses_  
DARCY BOOGIE  
 _You're jokin', you're jokin'_  
 _I can't believe my ears_  
 _Would someone shut this fella up_  
 _I'm drownin' in my tears_  
 _It's funny, I'm laughing_  
 _You really are too much_  
 _And now, with your permission_  
 _I'm going to do my stuff_

STAN  
 _What are you going to do?_

DARCY BOOGIE  
 _I'm gonna do the best I can_

(Musical interlude)

 _Oh, the sound of rollin' dice_  
 _To me is music in the air_  
 _'Cause I'm a gamblin' Boogie Girl_  
 _Although I don't play fair_

 _It's much more fun, I must confess_  
 _When lives are on the line_  
 _Not mine, of course, but yours, oldboy_  
 _Now that'd be just fine_  
STAN  
 _Release me fast or you will have to_  
 _Answer for this heinous act_  
DARCY BOOGIE  
 _Oh, brother, you're something_  
 _You put me in a spin_  
 _You aren't comprehending_  
 _The position that you're in_  
 _It's hopeless, you're finished_  
 _You haven't got a prayer_  
 _'Cause I'm Madam Darcy Boogie_  
 _And you ain't going nowhere_

* * *

Darcy laughs manically with Stan feeling scared. Knock Stock and Gerald laughs with her.


End file.
